For businesses and merchants to improve their goods and services provided to consumers, merchants may gather additional data, such as sensitive or personal data (e.g. geographical location, profile information of the user, transaction history, or any other data from the user etc.) relating to the consumer as well as feedback data about the consumer's experience at a merchant, and analyze the data for future use. Consumers may be asked to fill out surveys or answer questions at a later time, and may be provided incentives for filling out a survey to provide additional feedback. However, such methods risk the additional data falling in to the wrong hands and being used for fraudulent or otherwise undesirable purposes. In addition, the filling out of surveys is often too time consuming and troublesome for consumers.
Furthermore, when a consumer provides additional data of their experience at the merchant at a later time, the consumer may have forgotten relevant details of the experience. Also, the merchant may not be able to identify a transaction associated with the experience of the consumer, making it difficult for the merchant to target areas of improvement.
Also, since the additional data is collected by the merchant or the merchant's employee in some cases, the merchant or its employee has access to the additional data. There may be some potential for the merchant or its employee to distribute the additional data and/or to tamper with and falsify the additional data.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.